


Lie About Us

by bearpeaches



Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Forbidden Love, KaiSoo - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearpeaches/pseuds/bearpeaches
Summary: Love moves in mysterious ways.   Kyungsoo didn't mean to fall in love but he did. Jongin wants more of him but he can't.
Relationships: BoyxBoy - Relationship, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Mr. Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I've been Kaisoo Shipper since the beginning of the year and been reading a lot of fanfics. I have no idea that I loved them this much to the xtend of creating my own story.
> 
> I am not a professional writer, no background at all. Also English is not my native language. Feel free to comment and follow if you happen to feel that this fic is worth the read.
> 
> Please enjoy!!!

”Do I really need to marry her?”

Jongin calmly questioned his parents who are sitting across him. His eyes not leaving them while holding his wine glass. They are having dinner in one of their hotel's restaurants. He loses his appetite upon hearing the news but he didn't want to be noticed.He is waiting for his parents to respond, both are looking and scanning his reaction.He already knows the answer but he wanted to hear it from them. 

”Yes” was his father's answer and there is finality in his voice.Jongin lowers his gaze and nodded slowly.He doesn't know how to react because he doesn't want to disappoint his parents, more likely his mother.

”She’s a lovely woman and for sure you will like her,” Mrs. Kim said while reaching his hand.She is indeed an amazing woman whom his father doesn't deserve. He had known that she was forced to marry his father due to financial problems and didn't love him when they got married. If she learned to love him through the years, that he didn't bother to ask.

Jongin looked at his mother and pursed his lip while nodding and sigh, _he can't say no to his mother_.He doesn't have the heart to disrespect her because he loves her very much.Since his elder brother Jumyeon left, his mother is not the same anymore.She seems quiet and unhappy and Jongin as the good son always thinks of his family first. 

“Okay, if that's what you want”, he said while caressing his mother's hand with his thumb. He looked at his father who is finishing his wine. 

”Good”, Mr. Kim speaks while wiping his lips using the table napkin.He then looked at him with a cold expression.

”We need to expand our resources Jongin and you know that this is the best solution we have if we want to stay on top.Our company is not enough anymore”. 

He's aware of this sudden arrangement however it is still different hearing this from his father. All for the sake of power and money and he hates him more!Their business is one of the successful companies in the country and it will not go down anytime soon. They even have expanded it to the neighboring countries and it is doing very well.

”Have you decided on the date yet?”

~~~

The sound of the music is so loud that Kyungsoo needs to lean on Baek while they are talking.They are currently celebrating because a few days from now they will finally graduate.

Kyungsoo will finish with a degree in Culinary Arts and determine to pursue his career as a Chef. He loves the kitchen and would like to spend his time experimenting with cuisine and proudly present it to his best friends and professors. He once represented his uni in a prestigious cooking competition abroad and placed 1st runner-up. He is known for his skills enough for him to received job offers even without experience and still completing his course. He can't wait to finally join the real world.

”I can't wait to finally leave uni Soo...I want to fuckin forget everything that happened in the last four years”...Baek who is on his 5th beer is now shouting and laughing.Kyungsoo is just observing him because he knows what Baek is pertaining to.Baek being the diva of the group had a lot of flings in high school even being a freshman in uni. He once fell in love with a guy.They were freshmen while his crush was graduating.They became an item for a short period of time and thought that the guy was serious but Baek later found out that it was just a dare.Since then, he didn't take a relationship seriously.He doesn't want to fall in love again. 

”You know what, I’m gonna go to the washroom”, Baek said and stand up suddenly causing him to almost fall on Dae who is busy checking some fellas in the other booth. 

”What the fuck Baek, can you just go to the washroom now..you're blocking my sight”, Dae said with a frown face.They are used to this kind of conversation so Baek just waved his hand while walking to the bathroom. 

”Soo...on your 3 o’clock”, Dae lean and whisper to him. He then looked at the booth a few meters away from them.There, is a man looking intently at their place? Even in dark lightning, he can see that he is looking at him.He squinted his eyes and saw that the man raised his drink. He acknowledged his presence and he raised his bottle as well.The smirk on the man's face is dangerous.But he can't deny that he is deadly gorgeous,he has a sexy and toned body.He tilts his head imagining how it looks like under his button shirt. 

“He can be your gift for tonight Soo”, Dae speaks again when he sees that Kyungsoo is checking the guy. 

”I'm ready for him Dae”, he said while drinking the beer in one go. 

Kyungsoo has a fair share of men in his life. He is not a prude person and definitely not a virgin. He started dating when he was in high school with both women and men but later found out that he enjoyed most the latter.He is quite a looker, with his fair skin, innocent face, heart-shaped lips, and great ass no one will dare to say no to him.He never falls in love and swears that he will never after helping Baek to get over with his first love. So he settled with one nightstand.No attachment just a purely good time. 

”Shit...he is walking towards here”, Dae smirk and he knows Kyungsoo is just as excited as he is.Kyungsoo then put his game face on and stare at the man while smiling flirty. 

~~~

_Ah ah, fuck_...

Kyungsoo was pinned in the wall while the man sucking and kissing his neck.He was gripping to his shoulder while grinding their crotch. He was in the man's apartment after agreeing to not beat around the bush and go straight to their agenda.The man is insanely hot and Kyungsoo can't help but feel incredibly horny.He moans when he feels the man squish his ass and lift him.He then put his legs around on his waist automatically.He snakes his arms to the man's neck and slightly pulling his hair. The man started walking going to what he thinks is the bedroom.He was placed in the middle of the bed carefully and the man hovers above him.He can't deny that he is sinfully attractive, his skin color is beautiful and his tone body is to die for.He reached his toned arms and slide his hands while looking at it with sexual desires in his eyes.He feels so hot and he wants this man so badly. 

”Like what you see”, the man said voice just above a whisper and a playful smile in his face. He feels a shiver down his spine and he looks at him while licking his bottom lip.He nodded and slowly drag his hands to the man’s abs.Yes! Abs and Kyungsoo want to see it so he started unbuttoning the shirt carefully while starring darkly in the man's lustful eyes. 

He throws the shirt on the floor and he pushes him to lay his back on the headboard. He sat up and settle on his lap hands touching the toned six? _I guess eight abs_! Their crotch is aligned and Kyungsoo simple grind and the man groan while gripping his waist.He started to roam his hands..from the man’s broad shoulders going down to his nipples back to abs and finally to his belt. 

”We will surely have fun tonight..”, Kyungsoo said while still staring at the man unbuckling the belt.He can also feel that the man is on fire and just waiting for him to finish his show.Kyungsoo feels so good and he wants to taste him.In a second the pant is now on the floor and the man left with only his boxer.Kyungsoo slides down and kisses the bulge with a slight tint.The man exhales deeply and lands his hands to Kyungsoo’s hair.Kyungsoo didn't waste time when he slowly removes the last piece he smirks upon seeing the pre-cum on the tip of his huge veiny cock.Kyungsoo salivate and lick the tip while gripping the base.The man licking his own lips while looking at Kyungsoo.

”I want your fuckin mouth around my cock now..”, there is an authority and Kyungsoo didn't know that he has a kink on it.He is turned on and he lowers his head wrapping the cock with his plump lips.The man throws his head and tightens his grip on Kyungsoos hair. 

”Fuck...”, the man hisses and almost thrust his hip up.Kyungsoo is now bobbling his head while looking at the man.He has the impulse to appease the man so he did his best to go further until he feels his nose touch the almost none existence pubic hair. 

”Ahh...shit! He hears him saying and Kyungsoo did it again and again.He even wraps the head and sucks it.He can feel that the man is almost there and so he press his thumb on his slit causing the man to curse. 

”Not yet daddy, I still want to feel your cock inside me”, Kyungsoo said while sitting in between his legs slowly removing his clothes.He first removes his shirt followed by his tight pants together with his boxer.He is now naked and he can see the look of admiration from his one nightstand. 

”Like what you see?”, he returns the question to the man while crawling back to his lap and gasp when the man changes their position. He is now on top of him _again_. 

”I will like it more when you start to moan while I thrust harder in your fuckin hole”, the man husky voice soothes in his ears and he wants to beg to go rough with him. 

”Yes, please...fuck me hard as if there's no tomorrow Mr. Stranger. 

The man moans upon hearing him and starts kissing him hard.He nibbles his lower lip and roams his right hand to his body while the other hand is holding his wrist above his head.The hand then slides under the pillow and grab something. 

His eyes widen when he saw a lube and a condom.The man just smirks and lifts his body sitting between his legs.

”Sooo...he drag his word.That's very convenient”, Kyungsoo said while looking at the man putting the condom.He gulps when feeling the cold substance in his hole.In a second, two fingers were pushed inside and he arcs his body not expecting to it. He hisses but not complaining, this is what he wanted.The man is looking at him lustfully while fingering him.He then adds another finger and Kyungsoo feel the fire inside him. 

”I'm big, pretty,so I need to do this even if I want to wreck you so bad”,the man said and Kyungsoo didn't know what to say since he begs for him to fuck him hard but there he is carefully preparing him.And what's with the pet name? He was called babe, honey and a lot but not ‘_pretty_’ during sex and good thing that the room is dim because for fuck sake he is blushing right now. 

”Stop talking Mr. and just - 

He wasn't able to continue his sentence because the man raised his legs up nearly folding him and eat him out. 

_Oh, God...fuck ahhh_...is all he can say while gripping the sheet because he feels so filthy at the same time he wants more.The man kisses, licks and sucks his hole like it's the most delicious thing in the world.

Fuck you smell so good...I can eat you all day, he hears him saying and he voluntary push himself so he will feel his tongue more.He lowers him and pours a generous amount of lube in his cock, he then aligned it and slowly push it inside. 

”Ahh..fuckin cock..how can you be so huge”, Kyungsoo blurt out while digging his nails in the man's back, he can feel the muscles under his palm and he slides his hands just above his ass and lowkey push him more.

He bottoms out and waits for him to adjust.Kyungsoo feels a sudden butterfly in his stomach because of how gently this man is.From his experiences, every guy he had sex with is rough and just wants to release their craving.However, he is different he looks like a fucker but in bed, he seems gentle. 

”Move”, he said and the man slowly moves up and move down.

”Ahh shit, you're so tight fuck...I think I will cum in a minute..the man said while thrusting inside-out.He grips his waist tightly that for sure will leave bruises tomorrow but Kyungsoo doesn’t care at all. The man slams his cock harder and Kyungsoo arcs his back while screaming ”_there_”...” _do it again_”. 

The man lifts his legs in his shoulder and he deepens his thrust and this time it's harder and it's faster. 

Kyungsoo is a mess but he feels so good..he wanted more of this man.He doesn't want this just for tonight. He never felt this before and he is somehow scared but he wants more of him. 

The man panting above him and spread his legs on his side and bend to lock their lips. Kyungsoo then wraps his legs to his waist to feel him more deeply. It's a wet kiss and he whispered _I’m cumming_.He is also near the edge and whispers the same. One two three more hard thrusts and he cums untouched while the man follows just a few more thrust, unloading everything inside him. 

“That was intense”,...Kyungsoo managed to say with a shy smile while he feels the man pull out his softening cock.The man moves away and stands, he removed the condom and throw it to the bin. 

Kyungsoo felt so tired and so he didn't notice the man went to the bathroom to take wet towels.He cleans him and then lay down as he feels the tiredness. 

Before Kyungsoo drifts away to dreamland he faced the man and smiles through his sleepy eyes. 

”Hi”... I'm Kyungsoo Do. 

The man chuckled and reach his face l, ”Hello”, ...I’m Jongin Kim, it’s nice to meet you. 


	2. Yes or No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you want to go back in time and punch your self in the face.

It was the ray of sunlight that seeping in the window against its thin shale colored curtain that makes Kyungsoo open his eyes. He feels so good today despite the ache in his lower back, he closes his eyes again, he smiles and hugs the pillow tighter remembering what happened last night. It's been so long that he was satisfied in bed and he will not lie that the man, what was his name again? Johin Kim? Josin Kim? Ahh doesn't matter because he knows they will never see each other again. He felt sad but what would he expect when it was clearly a one time pleasure.

He can smell the coffee and pancakes and he smiled widely upon realizing that someone is preparing breakfast for him. Like what?? Someone? He immediately sits up thinking that he is living alone and his best friends Baek and Jongdae don't have keys to his apartment (they had it but decided to take it away). He hisses when he feels the pain in his ass, he looked around and find it so different - with its cream-colored wall with some abstract painting hanging on it, contrast with his off-white wall. The bed is in the center of the room covered in an all-white sheet, it seems like he is in the hotel. Unlike his all-black sheet. Definitely not his!

"Shit..he muttered upon realizing that he still in the man's apartment. Kyungsoo is the type of person that will leave after the sex and will not dare to stay longer in someone else bed. But this time, he slept through the night. Is he really that tired to do it? He stands up and noticed that his clothes are neatly folded on the edge of the bed.

"Stupid stupid..you are so god damn stupid",...Kyungsoo chanting while getting dressed. He found his wallet and keys beside the bed and frantically grab it, he noticed the picture frame with Mr. Stranger on it kissing another man on the cheek, they seem so happy and in the bar because both are holding beer bottle. He grimaces and curses when he realized what the fuck he still doing in the apartment. He is mentally praying that the man will not notice him leaving. He opens the door and peaks his headfirst trying to observe the surroundings. He went outside and was about to run to, he believes, as the front door when the stranger appears out from nowhere.

"You are leaving, I see"...the man said while looking at him amused and arm-crossed while leaning on the shelf. He smells the after wash product and his hair looks so soft. He is also wearing a comfy white shirt paired with grey sweatpants, boyfriend material!

"Fuck...

"Yeah.. um...I have to go"...he said in his smallest voice, still figuring why the man is just too casual as if they didn't have sex the other night, or most likely this early morning. They're strangers for god's sake and Kyungsoo is not used to this.

"Care to join me for breakfast?"...it's gonna be a waste of food if I'll be alone.

Kyungsoo doesn't know what to respond but nodded after a few seconds of thinking, is it because of the man's pleading look or because of the possibility of the wasted food? He sticks with the latter!

They are sitting across with each other and busy himself with his pancakes, sometimes sipping his coffee, like eww, he doesn't like coffee but who is he to complain. He can't dare to look at the man who stares at him with a still amused smile.

"You are not used to this, I can see that"...

He has no choice but to raise his head and look at the man.

"Me too",...but you looked so interesting and so I forced myself to cooked hoping that you will stay. The man continued.

Kyungsoo feels the heat in his cheeks, fuck I'm not a hormonal teenager anymore, he silently cursed. He lowers his head trying to hide his blush and secretly smiles. He didn't notice the wide smile the man was giving him.

They continue their breakfast and since he didn't bother to clean himself after waking up he excuses and asks if he can use the bathroom. The man directs him and offers a new set of a towel to use. After he finishes he went back to the living room and found the man comfortably sitting on the couch with a laptop on his lap. He is wearing his reading glasses and Kyungsoo swears because, shit, the man looked so fuckin hot with it. He stares seriously in the monitor while typing on the keyboard. He can feel the rush of his blood going south and he groans while lightly slapping his cheeks. He can vividly remember this man on top of him while thrusting deeper and faster. He still recalls him eating his h-

"Are you okay?'...his thought was cut off as the man suddenly looked at him, puzzled!

"Damn...

"I really need to go..hmmmm..J-jo",...he fidgets because he can't remember the name. The man laughs while putting the laptop to the center table and looked at him. Was it affection he can see from the man's eyes? You're hallucinating Kyungsoo.

"Jongin Kim...I expect you not to remember my name so don't sweat it. "Kyungsoo Do, right?"

Kyungsoo just simply nodded and silently walk towards the front door still unable to look at the man, Jongin!

~~~

Jongin felt so bliss when he wakes up this morning. He didn't feel this in a long time and he intended to make this day a good one. He is aware that it is because of the man beside him, face snuggled closer to his chest while his arm wrapped around his waist. He took his time admiring the man’s - Kyungsoo Do, yes he remembered! - face. He has long thick lashes pair with a cute nose, chubby cheeks, and a heart-shaped plump red lips. He stares at this lips long enough to feel something inappropriate in this early morning. He groans silently and decided to check his schedule for the day, and to divert his thinking, and smile when he is free most of the day. He has a meeting at 3 pm with his father and their company’s shareholders. He already prepared his presentation so there is nothing to worry about.

He put the phone down and look at the ceiling. He remembered last night's conversation with his parents. He is going to marry someone he never meets before, what a life! His parents said that they vowed to their late best friends, which were the parents of his soon to be wife, that one day their son and daughter will get married and continue their company’s success. He remembered inviting his best friends, Sehun and Yeol in the bar to rant about his situation but ended up getting himself a handsome guy to bring back at home. He looked at the man again, now trying to move and scrunch his nose, so cute!

He lifts his body carefully and gathers all their clothes on the floor. He smiles thinking about their steamy session last night. He takes a bath and proceeds to the kitchen to make some breakfast, he has to make sure to have a decent talk with Kyungsoo. He had experiences with a bunch of men and women but this is the first time he made an effort and he feels different towards someone who supposed to be one night stands only. He wants to know him more, he seems younger, too much younger he thought, he shouldn't do this because in a few month's time he will be tied up. He closes his eyes for a moment and recalls the words Sehun and Yeol gave him.

”That is so fucked up man”, ...Sehun said while drinking his beer. ”If I were you I will not just sit and do whatever they wish me to do. It's enough that you gave up your dreams and studied business for the sake of your company. You're not a kid anymore Jongin Kim...”, he continues with a disgusted expression.

”Marriage is a life long commitment Jong”...Yeol supplies. ”You need to think a million times before agreeing.

Yeol, their happy pill, seems so serious. His best friends are assholes but when it comes to urgent matters they are with him to stands and provide him reasonable opinions.

Jongin sigh and massage his temple, he feels trapped and suffocated.

”I kinda agree already guys”, ...he mumbled which is enough for the two to looked scandalous and almost spit their drinks.

”You what?? How can you be so stupid, Jong?”

”Maaan...that's more of a suicide”

”Jong...you have to take it back”

”This is the end of your freedom man”

He hears both of them but he can't do anything he can't take away his words. He is not like that, he is a person with dignity. He swings around his attention to the crowd of people - dancing and having the good times - hoping that he might find someone he can bring home tonight. It's been a week since his last and he needed to release his stress. There! A few meters away from their booth...he is a cutie, wearing a black button-down shirt and a tight pair of pants. His skin is radiating even in the colorful mix of lights.

”He looks so young Jong”, ...he hears Yeol, but that will do.

”Fucker...we are having a hard time processing your situation here and you are looking for some ass to bang?”, Sehun desperately grabs his shoulder but suddenly stops when he saw the guy Jongin’s was eyeing.

”Well..he’s cute, definitely your type”.

”Shut up Hun...”, Jongin said. He raises his drink and surprised when the guy raises his bottle too.

Sehun and Yeol quickly mind their own business because they both know that Jongin will be gone in a few minutes.

Jongin gets up and strides towards the guy. A few minutes into their conversation the guy accepted his invitation to continue their little chitchat somewhere else. They end up in his apartment and he indeed releases his stress. He had a good fuck, but he can't find himself letting go of the man and not be able to see him anymore. He is not familiar with this feeling as he never been in this situation. All he wanted now is to be a gentleman and maybe, just maybe, the man will allow him to be his friend? No, he wants more than that.

~~~

When Jongin sees that Kyungsoo is about to leave his apartment he abruptly stands and reaches his arm. Kyungsoo didn't expect the action so he immediately pulls his arm and looks at Jongin with wide eyes. He is about to speak but Jongin beat him.

”God! I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you. It was too sudden of me. Hmmm...I’m not really good at this but can you stay for a little longer?” Jongin rubbing his nape while explaining because he is likewise surprised by how he acted.

”Why?” Kyungsoo coldly answers. He acted like it doesn't bother him will, in fact, he feels so nervous that he might pass out.

Jongin senses the others so he just let himself explain further.

”This is totally not me and I know it's not the norm but I want to know you more”

Kyungsoo feels so overwhelms that the feeling is mutual. He wants to hang around but he doesn't know how to express it. He breathes and gazes at Jongin. He offers him a small smile which is enough for the others to feel relieved.

”This is new, but I'm not complaining Jongin”

~~~

They talk about how they end up in the bar last night. Jongin knows that Kyungsoo is still in uni but soon will finally graduate. That he has a sister and their parents died in a car accident when he was in senior high school. He felt sorry for him but the guy timidly smiles. He still misses them but he can't change the past and all he can do is accept the fact that they are gone forever. Jongin also knows they have their own company that was managed by his sister and a family friend.

”I dreamed of being a well-known chef and I want to travel the world and get to experience different dishes”, Kyungsoo shares. He feels comfortable being himself around Jongin even if they just met less than 24 hours. Jongin listened to him while he talks animatedly in a few hours of being together. He can simply express his sentiments and he is not afraid of being judged.

They are in the living room sitting on the couch facing each other. Jongin listens to him with a smile on his face. He is also trying to memorize the other faces. So cute!

”Don't drool your self too much”, he hears him saying. Jongin widens his smile he will not deny the fact that he is gawking at the man. He didn't bother to speak and so Kyungsoo continues his story.

”What about you Jongin? Did you celebrate something last night?”, Kyungsoo asks him. He was taken aback because he doesn't want to share his dilemma however he doesn't want to lie either.

He sighs before answering.

”My parents set me up so I am getting married to someone I don't know”, he tries to observe Kyungsoo’s reaction and frowns when the latter didn't seem to get affected by the thought of him getting married. Hey! There's no attachment for both you, don't expect Kyungsoo to feel sad, he scolded himself.

”I don't want to be tied up with someone I don't love. Marriage is not an easy thing, so there is nothing to celebrate about. Last night was just me drinking my misery”, Jongin continues with a light chuckle.

Kyungsoo lowers his gaze upon hearing that Jongin will soon get married. He feels so stupid for having high hopes. He suddenly wanted to disappear and forget that he met this gorgeous man in front of him. He acted as if it's nothing because that's what is expected of him.

”I don't believe in love but that doesn't mean it's fine to be married to someone you don't know that's scary”, Kyungsoo blurts out. He tried to scan Jongin’s reaction and continue. To make it easy for you my sister too will soon get married to a guy which is not his boyfriend. I was surprised when she told me last week, she didn't even bother to ask for my opinion. She's so weird, but I can sense that she loves the guy, the way her face lights up when she announced that we will get to officially meet them next week", Kyungsoo said while playing the hem of his shirt and pout in his face.

Jongin absorbs the fact that Kyungsoo doesn't believe in love, he wants to ask him why but he can't help but smile because Kyungsoo looks too cute and innocent. He has this urge to protect and take good care of him. He reaches his hands and intertwines it with his. Kyungsoo looked at him stunned in a second but soon shyly smiles. There's a red painting his cheeks and his ears.

”What?”

”Can I kiss you?”

Kyungsoo’s heartbeats so fast and feels so giddy. He nodded and smile. Jongin closes the distance between them and Kyungsoo closes his eyes. It was a light kiss at first, he tilted his head and hold Kyungsoo’s nape to deepen the kiss. Kyungsoo scoots closer to him and moans when he feels the hand under his shirt. He opens his mouth allowing Jongin to explore. He wants more so he slowly gets up and settled himself in Jngin’s lap without breaking the kiss. He gently tugs Jongin’s hair and grinds their half-hard crotch. He hears Jongin’s whimpered sexily. They continue giving each other wet kisses while their hands roaming around their bodies.

”Fuck me hard Jongin”, ...Kyungsoo unexpectedly hears himself begging and it's too late for him to take it back. Jongin smirks and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

”Gladly”, ...Jongin says. He wanted to fuck him this morning when he wakes up and he will not deny him. He completely removes his shirt and slides his hands to squish the man's ass. His lips are ghosting Kyungsoo’s earlobe, giving him breathy moans and lick his neck down to his tiny shoulder until he reaches his nipples. Jongin’s twirl his tongue and suck it while gently biting it. He did the same with the others and Kyungsoo sobs and throws his head back because of the sensation Jongin is giving him.

”More...I want more of you Jongin, please?”

Jongin is about to lift and bring him to his bedroom when Kyungsoo’s phone rings. They both jolted but didn't break the kisses. Kyungsoo is so daed to check his phone, he allows Jongin to carry him. But before stepping towards the room Kyungsoo takes a glimpse of the caller.

”Dammit!”...he swears and pushes his body out of Jongin’s hold. He gives him questioning looks and loosen his grip. Kyungsoo picks up and answers his phone instantly. He finishes the call and sends the apologetic look to Jongin. Jongin just nodded and picked up his shirt. He immediately wears it and fixes himself.

”I’m so sorry but really need to go. My sister needs me and it's urgent”, he said trying to calm his raging heart. He can't look straight to Jongin.

”Can I at least drive you home?” He offers despite of his throbbing dick. He is hard but he wants to send the guy home.

”You don't have to Jongin, I can manage”

”I know, but I wanted to”

For the third time that day Kyungsoo said yes to Jongin. He can't understand why but he is scared to disappoint the man. He gives him the direction through GPS and soon they hit the road. They didn't exchange words just subtle glances. Through the course of their travel the realization hit Kyungsoo, that the man he is with will soon get married. He is not a free man at all and he just wanted to look for a one time pleasure and he happens to be that person. How stupid of him to allow Jongin to bring him home. After 30 minutes they reach Kyungsoo’s apartment. Jongin parked the car and shortly get out to open the door for Kyungsoo. He hears him say ”thank you”, he was about to walk away when Jongin speaks.

”Can I see you some other time?” Jongin hopefully stated.

”I don't think that's a good idea Jongin”.

”Is it because I'm getting married?

”Yes, I don't want to involve myself”

”Okay, please let me know if you change your mind?” Jongin hurriedly pulls out his wallet and handed him a piece of card. ”I’m just one call away”.

Kyungsoo hesitated to accept it but he did. He didn't bother to check the card so he simply put it in his pocket. Jongin turns away and suddenly Soojung, his sister, walks out from the lobby. Kyungsoo looks at her before he gets inside. She observed the man’s back figure and divert her gaze to her brother soon after the car was out of sight. She didn't bother to ask him what happened because eventually, Kyungsoo will open up to her.

~~~

Kyungsoo was laying on his bed with his eyes closed. He still can't believe how strong Jongin’s effect. He let himself stay and had breakfast with him. They talked about anything and he felt so comfortable doing it. They even almost end up with another sex! Gosh!! He groans realizing how he begged for the man to fuck him. Not just fuck but to fuck him hard!!

He decided to take a shower and was about to stand up when he feels the card inside his pocket. He takes it and reads the small black card with silver letters ”Jongin Kim” with his contact details, nothing fancy about the card, just his name, and contacts. He was expecting a company name or his position but nothing on it. He stares at it for too long, contemplating to either throw it or save it. He closed his eyes again and he remembers how it feels to be filled with Jongin’s huge dick. He unconsciously palms his half-hard crotch and whimpers because of the friction. He started to remove his pants and slip his hand inside and slowly tugs his dick. He bites his tongue to avoid making noise thinking that his sister might hear him. He spread his pre-cum around his reddish cock and move his wrist faster. He is a crying mess, he feels so erotic remembering how Jongin’s touches him. How he sucks his nipples and how hard his thrust against his hole. He arcs his back when he feels the familiar sensation and a few minutes later white ropes were painted in his stomach.

He was still panting when gets up and went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and stares in his reflection. He has purple bruises all over his chest and he can't help but think of how Jongin can make him feel so good. He tried to erase the image and begin to undressed, he steps in the shower. He sighs heavily because he knows he is so fucked up.

”Stupid Jongin”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a Yes or definitely Yes? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Chapter...
> 
> Let me know if you have something in mind :)


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi guys!! I'm sorry it takes time for me to update this story, I really wanted to but due to workload I can't follow my schedule. I am not abandoning this as I love the story that I am plotting however I decided to write the whole story before posting it. So instead of chapters I'm gonna edit it soon and make it one shot (one long shot). Please wait for me 💕


End file.
